The 100th Hunger Games
by EricaBluewater
Summary: The UpRising never happened and The Hunger Games have continued. And Katniss and Peeta's Son has been selected to enter the Games with a girl two years younger than him: Accalia Frost
1. The Reaping

Everyone around me was swallowing down the hopes of living and seeing the future. No wonder, this was the Reaping. Everything around me felt cold, and was frozen. No-one was moving, hardly breathing infact. This is my fifth time in the Reaping, and my odds were a little higher since I was 16. I looked up to the stage, the Mentors, Katniss and Peeta Mellark. They got together in 74th The Hunger Games, I think it's sweet. At least they both got out the arena. A woman stepped up the microphone, she had bright purple hair. You could see she was from the Capitol, she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Let's begin then," she spoke. Great. Since it was the 100th Hunger games, there was a surprise. That every district (mine being 12) would have to have one person for the amount of previous winners that are still alive. So we had to do just two, luckily. The other winner died of alcohol poisoning. Others will have to reap like half of the 12 to 18 year old population. But then, the Capitol had another surprise. There will be private arena for each district, so they can narrow it down to 2 people. Preferably a girl and a boy, but doesn't matter apparently. Again, luckily, we don't have to be narrowed down.

The woman dipped her hand into the glass bowl, and dug around a bit. Everyone was holding their breath, we were all hoping and praying it wasn't us. She finally picked a name, and unfurled the piece of paper, and smiled. That's harsh. No matter who it was, she was glad they were likely to die. But, who would she be glad about being sent into the Arena. "Leonard Mellark," everyone gasped as they all turned to him. This is very personal, his Mentors are his parents. He looks up to his parents in shock, with his grey eyes. They remind me of the moon, in a cold winter night. He slowly, and unsteadily walks up the stage. Peeta rushes up to him and pulls him into his arms, saying calming things. Katniss just looked in shock. Leonard is two years above me, he's 18. Unlucky, last time his name is put in the bowl. He's a loner with his older sister, but I think she's left the school now. No-one talks to him, I wasn't sure whether it was because they were scared of them, or they were aware of their parents past. Actually, that's probably the same thing to be honest.

The woman asks the crowd for a round applause, but everyone stands still. Feeling embarrassed, she looks back to the bowl, and clears her throat. She fishes her hand around for the second, and last time this year. But the tension wasn't any less as before. She claws a piece of paper, and rises it slowly from the sea of white and black ink. Hurry up and get on with it, it's bad enough we're here. She didn't smile this time, which was a little less harsh, but she still grinned. "Accalia Frost," everyone turned to that poor girl. With her red curly hair and sea like blue eyes. I suddenly felt shaky, with everyone watching my every move. I walked up the steps, just. There was suddenly a sigh of relief over the crowd, no wonder. My knees were very shaky, and my hands were trembling. Me and Leonard were taken away to the Justice Building, where we had to say our goodbyes to our loved ones.

This part was lonely for me, it's just me. I don't have a family, my parents died from causes no-one will tell me. And I had no siblings, no other family. I live on the streets, and when the fences are electrocuted I went into the forest. I looked through a glass wall, where Leo was sitting on a red sofa much like the one I was sitting on. He looked stunned still, and worry stained his eyes. He suddenly found my eyes, he didn't look at me as if I was invading his privacy. He waved a friendly, reassuring wave. I waved back, but quite awkwardly. He mouthed something, but I couldn't quite work it out. I showed this through actions, explaining I couldn't hear him. He smiled understandingly and turned to the door. Where his sister ran in, throwing her arms around him, tears in her eyes. When my door opened, I jumped. Almost falling off the sofa. But when I saw it was Katniss walking towards me, I jumped even more. She laughed slightly.

"I don't bite," she joked. She sat beside me, and took a deep breath in. "Accalia, don't worry. Me and Peeta have survived the Hunger Games twice, we know exactly how to win. You'll be fine, you can trust us." I know I need to trust her, but it doesn't just happened in a minute, unfortunately. "And to show you, that you can trust me and Peeta. We both decided that you can have this." She took my hand, and gently put something in there. It was cold and metal. When she took her hand away, I saw it was her trademark symbol. It was her Mockingjay pin, the one she wore in the 74th Hunger Games. "And yes, this is the original." After she won, a lot of people in the Capitol took the Mockingjay and turned it into a fashion statement. Into just about everything. I was speechless, this was worth so much money. I couldn't even think how much, "Why do you want me to take this?" I asked sheepishly. She just smiled, "Because. By the looks of it, you're a girl on fire."

With those words, she left the room. I think she meant my hair being red, I looked as if I was on fire already. She was known as 'The girl on fire' when she was in the Hunger Games. But was later on known as a Mockingjay because the Rebellion she led after her second Hunger Games. When me and Leo were pulled from the Justice Building, we were put in a car on the way to the train station. This was my first time in a car, I wasn't that surprised or anything. I just couldn't see what all the fuss was all about. The ride only lasted a few minutes, and in that time. I didn't speak a word, I just looked out the window. And watched the world go by. What really impressed me was the train. It was amazing, and so big. I must of looked like child, I made Leo laugh. I looked over to him, and he immediately stopped. I didn't think I looked as if I was embarrassed, but he smiled. His smile was always friendly and welcoming, not sour and distasteful. This was it, I was on my way to training in the Capitol. The Hunger Games have began.


	2. The Train Ride

I was surprised at how quiet the train was when it started moving, and also how little is shook and moved. I was led to a room, which I'm guessing, would be my room. I was amazed at how amazing it was, and how comfortable the bed was. I learnt this after throwing myself onto the cloud like softness. I can't remember the last time I slept in a bed. In a proper bed, not just a cover over my shoulders. I flung my arms above my head, and exhaled all the air in my lungs. Is this what pure comfort feels like? This is the closest that I'll get to. Nothing will be this peaceful again. Since I'll probably die in the Arena.

I ventured into the bathroom, wondering what it looked like. Two words, bloody hell. The blue and white themed room must have been worth more than all the food I've ever eaten. Though, that isn't a lot. I walked into the glass chamber, which I was guessing was the shower. I threw my clothes on the floor, and examined the dozens of buttons. There was loads of different settings including the smells, massages, temperatures and how you wanted your hair to be dried afterwards. I didn't have a clue what buttons to press. I just pressed a button marked 'cherry' for the smell, whatever a cherry is. I'm gonna guess it's a kind of fruit or something. I pressed the 'no' button for the massages, I knew what a massage was, but I wasn't keen on the idea at the moment. Temperature I put for 'warm,' I don't want to boil like a lobster. Those things are so damn expensive.

After a warm, nicely scented shower. And a strong current blowing my hair dry, into a long silky straight head full of red hair. I explored my room. Which, like I said earlier, is amazing. I looked out the window, passing field after field. The grass didn't look particularly green, sort of more like a grey. It was then I realized there was note on the wardrobe, cautiously I stepped towards it. I was surprised when I read that it said 'these are for you by the way.' I didn't recognise the handwriting, but it was quite neat. I could guess it was a woman's handwriting, but I could be wrong I guess. I swung open the wardrobe doors and dropped my jaw. Whoa, that is a lot of clothes. I felt the fabrics and brought them to my nose and sniffed, god they smelt clean. It took me several minutes to decide on what to wear. A pair of black trousers, a red short sleeved shirt and a black jacket made from the same material as the trousers. I shoved on a pair of black boots, and pulled the trousers over them.

A knock sounded at the door, which almost made me fall over while doing the laces on the boots. "Accalia, dinner is ready," a voice called pass the wooden door. I wasn't ready sure who it was, but either way, I left the room. I was sort of skipping, but then I realised, I'm not a child. I walked maturely, not swinging my arms like a weirdo. Leo and his parents were already there, and so was the woman with the purple hair. I didn't catch her name, I wasn't bothered either. The adults were all talking, Leo just looked blankly in the table, looking as bored as ever. But his eyes shot up when he noticed I was there, and he straightened himself up against the back of the chair. As if he was trying to be polite for me, I'm hardly polite or anything anyway.

"Ah, Accalia, you're here. Come on, sit." The purple haired woman ordered, but I could tell she was trying to sound nice. I sat next to Leo, but tried to keep a little space between us. Considering that we're both going to die, probably. He might not, considering his parents are both winners, he'll probably get a lot of sponsors. The more sponsors, the more help you get in the arena. Katniss and Peeta were discussing something, probably about their son but I wasn't one to listen in to someone else's conversation. After a minute or two, dinner was served. I have never seen so much food in my life. I'm guessing Leo is already familiar with food like this, considering that his parents get a lot of money every year for winning the Games 26 and 25 years ago. There was so much to choose from, and to be honest, I didn't know what much of it was. I just stuck to some chicken in buttered kind of sauce and some salad. To drink, I went with water, I haven't drunk water that was this clear. After dinner was finished, Leo pulled his Dad away for a private chat before the other Reapings were broadcasted.

Me, Katniss and the purple haired woman (I'm gonna call her Violet now) were sitting on the sofa waiting for the boys to finish their conversation. The broadcast started before they entered the room. There were loads of people from District 1, I felt sorry for the amount of twelve year olds picked from all the Reapings. There must have been like 15, those poor things. The boys missed all the Reapings, I couldn't believe how many people there were. And all of them will be killed just to narrow it down. It's been announced that every private Arena for each District will be broadcasted. Thank god we don't have to have a private Arena session. We enter the Arena in two weeks and a day, 11 days for the Private Arenas, three for training, and one for interviews and the chariot event. This is going to be a long fortnight, and very boring.

I retired to my room, feeling sick in my stomach seeing how many of us will be killed just for entertainment. It's inhuman, it's sick. I pulled off my clothes, and slipped into a pair of black leggings and a long red shirt. My wardrobe was actually mostly blacks, reds and oranges, with the occasional blue item of clothing. I snuggled under the duvet, and curled up with my head softly on the pillow. I closed my eyes, and for once. I feel asleep, comfortably. This is the most comfortable I will ever be.


	3. Truths

Waking up was sort of easy, it was moving that was harder. I didn't want to move, it's not like I have to anyway, no-one's called for me, yet. I rolled over, and off the bed with a thud. I fidgeted, trying to pull myself back onto the bed. Scratching and pulling at the duvet, I finally got back onto the cloud life softness of the bed. Happy with myself I was on the bed, I laughed softly. I looked around the room, I still wasn't used to the size of it. My head scanned the room, but stopped at the window. It's still night, that explains why no-one has called for me, cause it's night. I was fully rested though, how am I supposed to get back to sleep now?

I left my room, not wanting to sleep, but wanting a little investigation. I stalked the corridors, cautious of anyone else walking, not wanting to knock into me. I came to the room where Dinner was served a few hours ago, but I wasn't the only one up. Leo was up, wide awake, looking blankly into space. But was startled when he saw me there, hitting his elbow on the chair. "Ow!" he said loudly, murmuring under his breath, probably swears. I felt awkward slightly now, "I'm gonna go," trying not to intrude his privacy. I backed to my room, but he protested. "No, no. It's fine, you can stay. It's nice to have company at night." His voice softened, and grew warmer. He smiled too, "Okay, thanks."I sat down across from him, I felt a little awkward now. He was playing with his hair, curling it around his finger in boredom.

"So," he said, trying to break the silence. He looked up at me, searching for something, maybe in my eyes. I smiled, "What's up?" I joked. He laughed briefly, maybe being polite, laughing at a girl's bad jokes. "Nothing really. I was wondering something," changing the subject to an actual topic. I tilted my head in interest, "What?" wondering what he was thinking about. He looked away from me, but then back, his expression though. "Why weren't your family at the Reaping?" Oh, this is sort of personal. I don't really like talking about that but, I guess I can tell him. I thought over in my head how to say it, and not just blurt out 'I'm an orphan.'

"It's sort of personal," I admitted, not trying to sound mysterious. I leant back a little, "Oh." His face displayed emotions of disturbance, as his fingers began to circle the table awkwardly. "You don't have to tell me, but I could tell you something personal in return?" I was surprised, he was interested. "Okay then," he smiled. Happy with himself that I trusted him. I think. "I don't remember my parents, they died when I was eight. Along with my little brother, he was only two. No-one told me how they died though, and with no other family, I had no-one to turn to. So..." I began to drift off. "So?" Leo tried to start me off again, truly interested in what I was saying. I don't know why I trust him with this information, I don't even know him. But then again, I feel like I know him from somewhere else.

"So, I've lived on the streets since I was eight. When I was fourteen, I ventured into the forest for the first time, and instantly connected with the nature there, as if I belonged." I finished there, and gave him a smile. "I'm sorry to hear about that Accalia." Sympathy tainted the words he spoke, and encouragement shone in his smile. "Yeah, but I guess the Games are my future now," I admitted. He nodded, it was our future. No matter what, we'll have to bear through this horrible 'game' together. I still think it's inhuman that they call it a game, it makes me sick. "That's something really personal you told me, so I'm not sure if this is on the same level."

I tilted my head, wondering what he was going to say. Maybe it was about the Games? Or his parents? It could be anything. He leant in closer, I followed, getting close to him. I could feel his breath lightly on my face. He looked around the room, as if there was someone there, but no-one else was here. But still, he lifted his hand to my ear and whispered. "I love someone." I was shocked, and now intrigued, also wanting to know who it is. "Who is it?" I asked, my blood began to run faster with interest. I leant over the table as he raised his hand again. "Really want to know?" he breathed through my ear. I smiled, "Yes," I echoed back. He retracted his hand from my ear, and just looked into my eyes, and sighed happily. He bit his lip, and looked away.  
"It's you..."


End file.
